User talk:Brightheart2012
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skypaw page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan!We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 1st in command of this wiki, and is one of the oldest uses on the wiki. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 21:49, September 19, 2012 Rp?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 14:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) What? Brightheart2012 (talk) 15:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY BRIGHTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PWEEEEAAASE RP IN WINTERCLAN 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD <33333333333333333333333333 P.S It may be easier for others if you leave a message on their talk page, instead of your own. :3 Also, want me to make wu a sig? ♪♫Feath ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|'ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 15:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) CUM BACK! PWEEEESE CUM BACK! Can you tell me who you are? Then I can know when to join the chat! =D Brightheart2012 (talk) 13:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Nosey >.> ok bright i dont need you in MY bussiness. Asking what you asked revealed my bad side~ Ash the Bitch... :( >…>…>…>…>…>…>…>…>…>…>…>…>…>…> .Cinderflight (talk) 02:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC).Cinderflight.Cinderflight (talk) 02:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) SORRY ASH! I really didn't want to make you mad. I WONT do it again. Sorry! ;( Brightheart2012 (talk) 13:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Your forgiven ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' YOU HAVE A TWIN?!?!?! http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Spongebobsquarepantslovesgarry%7Cthis twin ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Heya Hi Bright! :3 Can you reply to Batshine on HalloweenClan, plz? Thanks, [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] Meeeeeeeeeeeeerp I'm looooooooooooooooooooonelyyy. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 16:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I would join the chat........ Brightheart2012 (talk) 19:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can someone edit my talk page? -bored to death- D8888 Brightheart2012 (talk) 20:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :3 Hai! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 00:56, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday <3 ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 01:45, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Where have you been? :( I've missed you. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?''']] 00:54, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hello. 15:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC)